The Test
by Rico De'vega
Summary: Three Genin make it through their exams and are given a Jonin leader. However, they find they must first complete a test. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first ever fan fiction, and it's mostly a test for myself to see if I can actually write this stuff. Please tell me what you think, as much detail as you can so that I know if I should continue with this kind of thing, and if there is anything I can improve on.

* * *

"YOU'RE our jonin!?"

"Yes... do you have a problem with that?"

The other two genin tried to hush their companion, but he wouldn't have it. He had reason to be angry, both would have to admit. The boy was shorter and likely younger then they were.

"How old are you...?"

"Seven, are you three ready to go?"

The boy scoffed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're not really a jonin, run along with your classma-"

He was cut short when the boy disappeared, reappearing behind him.

"Are you done now? Good... Come with me..."

The boy walked out the door, leaving the three to follow at their leasure. The first boy looked to his companions.

"This can't be right... you saw the other jonins! They were all adults!"

"I had heard of a boy... wh-"

"I don't care what you heard! Let's go..."

The other two sighed, and joined their companion in following the jonin. They soon arrived above the village. They were seated together, sitting opposite the jonin.

"Now that we are out in the open, we can talk freely... Tell me each your names, what you like or dislike, and what your goal in life is, starting with you."

He pointed to the only girl of the group, turning his full attention to her. The girl wore a black battle kimono tinted with red. Her hair was mid length and black, reaching down to her shoulders. She spoke quietly.

"My name is Kiara... I have no family, so that is all I am known as... I like animals, and dislike people who are noisy... My goal in life is to make friends with one of every kind of animal..."

The jonin nodded and then pointed to the next genin. He was smaller then the other two, and wore a pair of thick glasses. His hair was longer then Kiara's, reaching down to the small of his back. He wore a simple black shirt and cargo pants. His voice was smooth and rich with knowledge.

"My name is Orion, I also have no family... I like books... I am not fond of people acting on prejudice... My goal in life is to learn everything that is practically useful..."

The jonin looked sideways at Orion, and then looked to the final of the genin, the obnoxious one. He was taller then both his companions, and kept his red hair short. Unlike the others, he preferred a full body red ninja suit, which was much the same color as his hair. His voice was rough and strong, showing that he used it often, and did so loudly.

"Name's Kai! I like food and fighting and hate kids like YOU. I'm gonna become Anbu captain!"

The jonin sighed and then looked at the three. He was about the right size for a seven year old, and wore a black vest, tinted with gold. His hair was pure white and reached just beyond his shoulders. His voice was light, but commanding.

"Now it's my turn... My name is Rico. Just like you three, I have no family. What I like or dislike is unimportant... and my goal is for me alone to know. I am glad that we have finished this now, because it means I have more time to myself and less time with the three of you for this day."

Rico stood up now.

"We will meet tomorrow, and I will decide whether or not it is worth it to allow the three of you to continue being Genins."

"WHAT!? We worked hard to become Genin's damnit!"

"I know... but what you must understand, Kai, is that there is only so much a little knowledge test can reveal... meet me at the dojo tomorrow morning at sunrise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Kai... he's not here yet..."

"Hey Kiara, I know. Lucky though ay? I slept in by a few hours"

Kai holds the back of his head as he laughs, but is cut off by Orion, who had his nose in a book.

"I think sensei is late for a reason..."

"And what reason would that be little Ori?"

A voice whispered in Kai's ear.

"Always arrive when you are to come... it is a good idea to arrive early. When you are on a mission, time is of the essence. You could of all died because Kai was unable to wake up in time to play his part..."

Kai spun around and looked down at Rico. Ori remained with his nose in his book and Kiara sat watching curiously.

"What is the most important thing for a ninja...?"

Rico pointed to Kai first.

"Strength!"

"Wrong, Orion?"

"Knowledge..."

"Wrong again... Kiara, what about you? What is most important?

"Friendship?"

Rico looked straight at the girl, and then nodded slowly.

"Correct, to a certain extent. Friendship is not required, but it follows the same. You must be able to work as a team... perfectly."

Rico looked at the three.

"Kai... tell me what Orion's strengths, and weaknesses are."

Kai looked at Rico, and then at Orion. Finally he shrugged.

"You have until midday to find out... Orion, what are Kiara's strengths and weaknesses?"

Orion lowered his head and shrugged.

"Find out by midday... Kiara, what are Kai's strengths and weaknesses?"

Kiara shook her head, indicating she didn't know.

"You also have until midday... to begin today we will have a spar. I want the three of you to come at me with the intent to kill. If I say you are dead, then you must lie where you are. Understood?"

The three nodded shakily. Orion put his book away, coming to stand by the other two.

"Go"

Orion quickly performed a number of handsigns, launching three small balls of fire before realising that Kai had dashed in with his fists. Kiara stood back trying not to get in the way. Rico grabbed Kai moments before the fire would touch him, throwing him effortlessly to the side, tossing a kunai to land just above his head.

"Dead"

He then moved on the shocked Orion, tripping him and thrusting a kunai next to his ear.

"Dead"

He finally turned to Kiara and simply looked at her.

"Dead"

She looked behind her to find another Rico standing there, a kunai pointing at the back of her neck.

"Orion, you planned to engage me at range, but this didn't work because Kai ran in without warning, forcing you to stop. Kai, you wanted to engage in hand to hand combat, but you didn't take note of Orion's position, and what he was doing. If you had approached me from behind, you would have seen Orion's attacks and been able to get out of the way if I looked like I was going to dodge them. Kiara, you saw this unfold and chose not to do anything, which is just as bad as what they did... Now go and learn what each of you can do."


	3. Chapter 3

The three sat down in a circle away from their jonin. The first to speak was Kai.

"Well Orion? What can you do that doesn't include reading your stupid books?"

"Kai... please..."

"What? They ARE stupid!"

Orion remained with his eyes glued to the book, listening slightly to Kiara and Kai.

"I can..."

The two stopped and looked at him, broken from their "discussion" by his sudden words.

"I passed my tests... on ninjutsu and genjutsu alone..."

He looked up from his book.

"The adults taught me many different jutsu, I have never failed to learn one..."

He looked back at his book.

"I suppose I am a long range specialist..."

He continued to read during their silence, and then looked up when he finished the page he was on.

"Kiara... what are you able to do...?"

Kiara lowered her head.

"I... passed my exams because I was able to do what was asked... nothing more... One of the adults who looked after me said that I would make a good medic but..."

She looked back at Rico who was simply standing there, watching.

"I don't know... maybe I ca-"

Kai butted in suddenly

"So you can't do anything!? What good are you? Oi Orion, you know everything. Can we ask for a new team mate?"

Kiara looked down, feeling dejected as Orion spoke.

"No... not that I know of. The only reason we would get a new team mate is if one of our current is unable to participate."

"Well she can't do anything! Doesn't that qualify?"

"No, and she will probably find her true strength in time"

The three looked back at Rico, surprised he had been able to hear them from that far back.

"Do you know what each of you are capable of? Because you only have a few minutes left..."

They quickly returned themselves to the task at hand. Kiara wiped her face and then looked to Kai.

"What can you do K-Kai...?"

Kai cracked his knuckles and flexed.

"I am the undefeated champion of combat!"

Orion stopped reading and stared at him as Kiara looked at him confused. Kai got embarrassed for possible the first time in his life and looked down.

"I use taijutsu..."

"Times up!"

"That wasn't even a minute!"

"I know, I lied. Tel me what each of you is capable of."


	4. Chapter 4

"I see... you have all learned a sufficient amount about each other. You will try once more to kill me, if you fail..."

He looked at them slowly.

"I hope you don't fail..."

They nodded, thinking his words to be a simple joke. Orion opened once again with a flame attack, but this time Kai was able to notice this. He leapt up to the second floor of the dojo and waited for Rico to dash aside as the flames closed in on him. As predicted, Rico moved aside and Kai leapt, meeting Rico's open palm with his fist.

_So fast... I didn't even see him move_

Then, the unexpected happened. Kiara attacked, bringing her fist into contact with Rico's shoulder. He paused for a moment, and then disappeared, reappearing on the opposite side of the room facing them all.

"We are done... You have all failed..."

Rico brought up his hand, causing an orb to form in his hand. He brought it back behind him and looked ready to throw, but was stopped when a voice called out.

"Oi Rico, you're not going to kill them are you?"

Rico dissipated the orb and looked to the door of the dojo to see the Rokudaime Hokage standing there, donned in the orange only one would dare to wear.

"No... they had shown themselves as failures... I decided they were not fit to become ninja and so I planned to destroy their headbands..."

The difference in height between Rico and Naruto was immense. Rico was a kid at best, and Naruto a full grown adult, yet a certain level of respect hung between them.

"There's no need for that... Come on kids, it seems he's failed you and as such it's back to the academy."

"What!? He failed us? But he's just a kid, I demand a second opinion!"

Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"Well, I suppose I could go find Shino..."

"Yes! Hey... who is Shino...?"

"The current leader of the Aburame clan, said to be one of the most dangerous people in the village."

Kai looked to Orion, who had spoken the words and then shuddered.

"I... I'll head back to the academy."

Kai dashed out past Naruto, and the other two quickly followed leaving Naruto and Rico standing alone.

"Why are there no competent ninja coming out of the academy?"

Naruto looked down to Rico as the words reached him. The others had said something as well, that these past few years had seen worse ninja. Ever since He was killed in fact...

"The teaching staff are not quite familiar with themselves yet... give them time Rico, and stop failing every student that comes your way"

Rico nodded, and then sighed.

"When will the next genin exam be?"

"A few months. I'll make sure these ones are good enough..."

"Good... they will just die otherwise..."

The two exchanged a knowing glance, and then Naruto turned and left without another word. Rico looked around the dojo, and then chose to leave as well.

"So... I have a bit of time before the next lot... I suppose I will check for missions..."


End file.
